


采得石榴欲贻谁

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	采得石榴欲贻谁

院里的石榴熟了。  
满树火一样的榴花好似还在昨日，枝头便已经沉甸甸缀了果实，半遮半掩地藏在叶子底下，偶尔还从树枝间掉落一两个。  
“这棵树今年倒是结了不少。”周九良弯腰拾起一个，个头还不小的果子已经裂开了一道口，露出里面红艳剔透的石榴籽，隐约带着一点白，他掰开手里的石榴，捏起几粒尝了尝，皮下包裹住的一点点果汁在舌尖上爆开。  
是甜的，只不过还不够甜，到最后总归是隐约带着点清水寡淡的味儿。  
吃完早饭母亲把他叫到房里，说之前的邻居最近又搬回这条街上住，离得不远日后也要多走动走动，说着又谈起邻居家的小女儿，比周九良小几岁，现在也是大姑娘了。而他听着只觉得没多大意思，便也就是随口答应着说去人家家中拜访。  
母亲面带笑容又说起那一家的姑娘最近也要找个人家，说到这里却又不往下说，只是叹了口气说两个孩子还是太少。  
周九良如何听不出这话背后还有旁的意思，却又不想多说话，平淡地回了一声模糊的“啊”，便结束了这个话题。  
中午他没回家吃饭，下午待在店里看没有几个客人，想起早晨母亲说的话，暗自想还不如早些去了省得自己被念叨，便出门买了些礼物往母亲说的人家去。  
进得门去对方家里似乎早知道他要来，见了面说话比他小时候还亲热些，倒让他觉得自己真是健忘，嘴里回应着人家的招呼心里有稍许惭愧。这一家的姑娘看见他还有点儿害羞，不过说起小时候的事情，两个人倒是有说有笑地聊起来。谈了一阵也没说到什么要紧的，邻居家的长辈多半时候是看着他笑，而周九良又实在找不到合适的话来打破这气氛，坐了不长时间便起身要告辞。  
对方把他送到门口，再度殷切关照了几句，说以后要多来往。  
从那家出来又去街上转了一圈，天色眼看着便暗下来了。初冬天气寒气也变得沉重，他搓着手进了家门，坐到屋里才觉出身体深处的一阵寒颤。  
“今儿我特意去买了你喜欢吃的那家花生，怎么也没见你动几筷子。”周九良把外衣脱下，坐到椅子上喝了口热茶。  
“没什么胃口。”孟鹤堂也跟着他端起茶杯，掀开盖子看了一眼又撂回去，“都快入冬了，也该换成红茶才好。”  
“明天我让人换成大红袍。”周九良坐过去，“今儿这是怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂抬头看他，本来就有些冷淡的神色突然变成了隐约的恼怒，干脆起身走到一边去不理他了。  
周九良全然不知道这是什么原因，跟着走到孟鹤堂身边，想去拉他的手被躲开，扑了个空。  
孟鹤堂转过身，戳戳他某一粒扣子下面：“你看这是什么？”  
他一脸不解地低头看自己，这才看到那里沾了一小片红色，拈起来看时是一朵绒花，想来大概是去邻家跟姑娘聊天时不知怎么挂上的，但要他仔细说起，却是完全不记得了。  
“是我今儿去别人家沾上的，连我自己都没看见。”他把那一小片东西随手扔到窗外，“那一家我小时候就搬走了，最近才又回这条街上住，非要留我多说话。”  
“留你就只是说话了？”  
“那还能有别的什么。”  
“……嗯。”孟鹤堂在床边坐下，表情缓和了些，整张脸还是带了些不豫，“你跟那一家的姑娘很熟？”这句话说出口他似乎有点后悔，看着周九良欲言又止。  
周九良笑了笑：“我还以为什么事儿呢。我和她就是小时候认识，这么些年没见面，也不知道说些什么，净是聊七八岁的事情。”  
孟鹤堂好像还想说句话，盯着周九良看了好一阵，还是说了句“算了”就要躺下，语气急躁。  
“你看，真没什么。”周九良也随手扯落了身上长衫，拉着孟鹤堂不让他歪倒，“怎么今儿就这么关心起这些事了？”  
言罢他看孟鹤堂脸颊上一抹飞红，又要转过头去不让他瞧见，最后拗不过被他拽起来面对面，也不肯再开口跟他说方才的事情，只说该歇下了。  
周九良还是握着孟鹤堂的手，忍不住笑：“我看你这是吃醋了。”  
孟鹤堂瞪他一眼：“……没有。”  
“怎么就说是没有？”他们挨挨挤挤地挪到床一头，孟鹤堂靠在床围栏杆上，怎么看都是心里不平的样子。  
“就是没有。”  
“你就承认一回也没多大关系，我还能拿这个笑话你不成。”周九良抱着孟鹤堂不放，亲亲热热地笑，笑容是打从心底泛出来的亲密，“就是你从甜的变成酸的，我也不在乎。”  
孟鹤堂皱着眉头伸手想捏他脸，被抓住手按倒在床上，还是带点气恼地看着他，推着他胳膊。他按捺不住伸手去挠他痒，孟鹤堂一边因为痒笑着一边想要躲开他，两个人在床铺上滚一圈儿，最后都喘着气躺下。他按住孟鹤堂肩头，“别生气了。你对我还有什么不放心？”  
身边的人却像是没听到那句话，两眼望着帐顶，不知心里作何思索，呼吸平复后意味不明地答应了半声，方才那股气恼也消失无踪，过了一阵才接着道：“我也就是一时心烦罢了。”  
“我知道。”周九良翻身压住孟鹤堂，从上方看着他，俩人四目相对，不一会儿都忍不住笑起来。  
“你知道什么？”  
“这个么……我当然是全明白。”周九良啃咬舔舐着孟鹤堂肩颈连接的一点弧度，在他耳边漫不经心又不容置疑地低语。这一回他的气息抢先一步散发得浓烈，从鼻尖蹭过时留下一片浓郁辛香，像山间鼓起的风涌过林海，皮肤一阵颤栗。  
孟鹤堂一下软了身子，记忆中这仿佛是头一次周九良如此迅速地用自己的气息完完全全占有他，仿佛是担心他会突然又生起气来。他摸着周九良头发向前吻他额头发根一下，又落回枕上，任由周九良在他身上恣意抚摸，再不反抗。  
手掌从柔腻皮肤上滑过，周九良捉着他那一把腰身，吮吻身下人平坦光滑的小腹，孟鹤堂轻轻颤抖一下，呼出一口气。  
周九良的亲吻渐渐移到大腿内侧细嫩的软肉上去，那里的皮肤更白一些，在他的唇舌下变作隐约的红。两腿间的入口这时候并没做好准备，探一指进去还是不够湿润，而仅仅这样那里也已经紧窄的仿佛容不下更多了。  
他伏在孟鹤堂身上，努力往那里加进更多的手指扩张，在穴道里挑动敏感处，每试探一下孟鹤堂便收缩一下，慢慢有滑腻液体泌出，周九良这才挺身进入，便是这样还是有不少阻碍，总归是不怎么顺畅。  
“怎么，今儿你就这么不想要我么？”穴口艰难地把阳物整根吞进去，箍得他小腹一阵酸麻。  
“……你不是说你都明白。”孟鹤堂这会儿却笑了一下，接着便被他一记深顶戳弄得呻吟，还要开口时就被他九浅一深的手段打断，在他身侧屈起的双腿想阻拦，却不很奏效。“慢点儿……”  
周九良不回答，只是抬高了他腰身捣弄，没过多久穴肉内里便柔软如绵，身下人也脸泛红晕不是一开始冷淡脸色，他突然想到什么地俯下身去拉住孟鹤堂一只手，要他自己来摸到他们交合处。那里已经贴合紧密不留任何余地，而孟鹤堂对这动作显见得是不喜欢，涨红了脸要抽回手，还是被他扯着不放松。  
穴口一圈已经有些鼓起，随着周九良的动作不住收缩，湿滑柔润，周九良拉着他的手硬要塞进一个指节，被撑开更多的触感太过清晰，柱身上的筋络丝理分明，还有更多的紧紧包裹感觉从指尖传来，孟鹤堂受不住，低声的呻吟里都带着控制不住的颤抖，周九良这才肯放过他，叫他收回手来。  
内里的软肉仍然紧紧闭合着不肯打开，周九良忍着发泄的冲动抽出自己，让身下的人转过身去却不急着再度进入，而是一路沿着脊背亲吻到腰后微微凹陷的浅窝，孟鹤堂跪在床上，喘着气伸手到后面来似乎是在催促。  
周九良整个人趴上去，“你让我进去好不好？”语气软得简直像个要糖吃的小孩子。他知道什么才能让孟鹤堂心软。  
“进来……啊嗯！”这句话被周九良猛然的进入打断，那根勃发的柱体借着这姿势终于顶进了最深处，拨开那层软肉内里的情液不受阻碍地涌出，个中滋味简直如登仙境  
最后的高潮来得迅猛却漫长，他们就着这个姿势落到床铺上，孟鹤堂在他身下承受一波一波的精液，多到他觉得自己要被填满，而根部的结把他们紧紧连在一处，更叫他有种轻微的晕眩感。  
“你还是没长胖呀。”摸上去只觉得胸前和臀上还有些肉感，周九良在孟鹤堂耳边不满意地嘀咕，身下人含糊地回应。他又问：“你下回热潮期是什么日子？”  
“我也记不得，这几年就一直这样儿。”  
“没事儿，再多调理调理就好了。”周九良察觉出对方的莫名失落，亲吻着他耳朵，“这也不算什么大事。”  
快要入睡时孟鹤堂倚在他胸前，几不可闻地叹了一声，他低头问怎么，也没得到回答。转了几个念头猛地想起早上母亲说过的话，心里一跳。  
“是不是娘跟你说什么了？”  
听了这句话孟鹤堂顿了半晌，换了个姿势背朝着他：“没说过什么。”  
“不说就不说。”周九良支起胳膊一手搭上孟鹤堂腰际，在他耳朵上亲一下，“我跟你成亲是为了你这个人，不是为了孩子。”  
孟鹤堂手捂着脸好一会儿没说话，最后转过身让他抱住，在他胸前低声回：“我知道。”  
“那就好。至于其他的事情，有我跟你在一起，你不用担心。”周九良把被子往上拉了拉，得到肯定的回应后，这才抱着怀中人一起沉沉睡去。


End file.
